Kai's Games
by redridinghoodswolf
Summary: AU: What if the girl from district 4 was the one to be most feared in the 74th Hunger Games?
1. Lifes Hard

The wind is slashing across the window and its sounds like the wind is screaming at itself when ever it hits the window. I look over to my alarm clock and i see that its only 2:30am. great. I have school tomorrow and I really would like to get some sleep. I try to get myself to go back to sleep but of course, i can't. As soon as I get up a rush of bone chilling breeze of cold air whirls around me. The warmth of my bed was so much more inviting sense I only have shorts and a light t shirt on. So i get up out of my bed and silently creep down the stairs and into the beautiful kitchen. I walk right into the kitchen and then i try to back my way out because my dad is setting at the table, his back to me. I don't want him to know that I'm out of bed and can't sleep, it would only make him worry.

"Kai?" he says without turning around. Crap.

"yea dad?"

"What are you doing up at this time of night?" he says with such kindness in his voice. I love my dad he is very nice and a lot of people talk about him, most of the time in a good way but sometimes they speak about him with such hatred envy. I'm the complete opposite of my dad, I'm sadistic, torturous, I'm fine with killing and I guess you could say I'm scary. My dad won the 65th games when he was only 14.

"I might just ask you the same question?" he lets out a small laugh with a hint of sadness that comes to his voice. I can't quite place my finger on what is upsetting him.

"I was just thinking about the games, Kai." I pause for a second

"oh…" i trail off. I go and sit at the other end of the table as him.

"What is upsetting you about the games?"

"Well, its just that your 12 now and you could be reaped as the female tribute this year, and i don't want to lose you if you get picked." I hadn't thought about that yet. God I bet my mom and dad have been talking about the games and me going for ever.

"You promise it won't be me this year, I wanna train to be the best?"

"promise" he says laughing.

"Now you better get bed before we wake up mom." I give out a little laugh.

"Kay, night dad you go to bed to." When i get to my room the thunder has become a lot louder and the lightning is more radiant than the sun. The house starts to shake as if a monstrous giant is throwing are house like a little toy, not caring what damage is done. It feels like there could be a hurricane in District 4 tonight. I thought about the reaping and its coming soon, 2 days infact. What if i do get picked? Im sure ill be fine. But,what if someone volunteers for me? I sadisticly think of ways to kill. I try to push those thoughts out of my little creepy head and some how i fall asleep. Strangely I wake up the the sun shinning through my window but even though its beautiful and nice outside I feel cold and tiered. I get up go into my bathroom take a shower then get ready. I put my long blonde straight hair up in a bubbly pony tail. I have dark skinny jeans with pretty white gladiator shoes that have a flower on them. My shirt is a light blue flowing tank top. I go down stairs and my mom is cooking breakfast laughing and talking to my dad. My mom usual doesn't talk much and when she does she get distracted and stutters a little, I guess you could say she is a little out of it or mad after winning the 60th games.

"Morning."

"Morning mom, you cooked breakfast?" i say looking over all the food.

"Yep, you better eat before you have to go to….to um…"

"School?" my dad asks her. It looks like she was snapped back into reality. "yes! thats it!"

"Kay." I eat my breakfast then rush out the door and jog to school. Im pretty fast so it doesn't take long to get there even though its 2 miles away. My day at school is like any other, math, science, history, unraveling the mystery of why the place know as North America fell apart. As I walk home I see my friend Mavrick. He is a 14 year old but he's my best friend and he hates it when people are mean to me so let just say that people that pick on me end up with a broken bone. I don't get picked on a lot though. Half the people in the district fear me.

"Sup, Kai?" He says jogging over.

"Not much on my way back home. Hey, i have a question?"

"What?" he's a fast walker so I have to keep up my pace.

"What happens if I volunteer this year?" It looks like my question took him by surprise. "You're not going to volunteer and if you do theres a bunch of girls that are going to try to volunteer for you."

"Okay… well later bye." I say jogging home. I walk into the house and I fling my bag on the floor. I come home to my mom on the couch staring blankly at the wall and my dad whispering something into her ear. I walk up to my room and wait. When my mom does this I wait and stay in my room because it scares me when she does that. While I'm waiting I look around my room and I don't feel that grateful for all the things i have. Of course I live in the largest victors village house in District 4. But its not all full of love


	2. The Reaping

CHAPTER 2

I wake up to a beautiful Saturday morning and i almost forget today is the reaping. I put on a grey baby doll dress with a red pattern at the bottom. i go down stairs and my moms eyes are red from crying. As soon as she sees me she runs over and imbraces me.

"I love you mom." is what i manage to choke out as she's cutting of my airway with such a tight hug.

"I love you too, darling." she says over a sob. My dad grabs her hand and us three walk to the town square. There we wait for our escort to come and call out who the tributes will be. i go over and check in then go stand with the other 12 year old girls. Malabie Gaie is our escort and she has probably has had more surgeries than i can count. Ugh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" her capitol ascent is disgusting.

"The time has come to pick one brave young man and women to represent district 4 in the 74th annual hunger games!" she is going eat my nerves away. We watch the video thats 'all the way from the capitol!'

"Now Ladies first!" she reaches her hand in to the big glass bowl and pulls out a name.

"Kai Odair!" I'm in shock, I'm in awe, I feel like I'm going to jump up and down. But NO I'm not going to do that I've watched all the hunger games and the people you should be scared of are the ones that are look scary when they go to the stage and not all preppy jumping up and down. So I put on my baddest smirk and walk proudly up the stage. I see my mom leaning into my dads chest and he looks like he's going to cry.

"For the boys!" she snaps. As she pulls a name from the other bowl. "Jonathan Grey!" the boy looks like he's 14 and strong. Oh god I probably look better than him though.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our 74th annual hunger games tributes Kai and Jonathan!" i smile and look fearless. We are escorted into the justice building where I go up in the elevator to the room where i will wait. I have been here once before when my friends Bey and Misty got reaped last year for the Games and i went to visit them. Bey was very funny and he was always was looking for a challenge and Misty was like me, but she was amazing with a mace and Im great with knives, daggers and hand to hand combat. The boy from 5 stabbed her with a sword in the final 2. Bey was killed in the most humiliating way that made him suffer. The girl from 1 cut off his limbs one by one then his ears then just cut up what was ever left of him while he begged for mercy. That was the only time i cried, when Bey died so now when I go in the games I'm going to win for us. I wait for my parents to come in. My parents come in and my dad embraces me.

"Im sorry, I'm really sorry." he whispers

"I know your very smart and you can wipe them all out but be careful. Keep doing what you do and you Will win." he says looking into my eyes. I nod then he hands me a way-bey bracelet. A way-bey bracelet is when some of the sea weed turns to a pretty color so they used to make a bracelet out of them. I thank him and i decide this is what I'm going to take as my token. My mom hugs me until their time is up.

"Times up!" a peacekeeper yells. My dad nods at me then they walk out and Mavrick visits me. "Hey, good luck." is all he says to me before just walking out. I get upset by the fact that he just walked out barely saying anything so i push one off the vases off the table and watch them shatter into little pieces that can now never be all put back together to be one again. Malabie comes in and guides me to the train With Jonathan.

"isn't this just exiting?" Jonathan blurts out

"very." i say under my breath. We meet are mentors, Vivien and Nathen. District 4 is close to the capitol so we arrive at the capitol in about 5 hours. As we pull up i see all the capitol people waving and cheering for us. I smile and wave back and then we get to the hotel. We ride up the elaborate baroque elevator and I swear if Malabie says one more thing about hair I'm going to slash her throat right in the elevator. "God please shut up!" Vivien yells at Malabie. She looks hurt but i laugh because I was just about to do the same as her. I like Vivien, in her games she was like Johanna Mason (who by the way is my idol) and pulled the innocent card then once the games started Bam! She was a K-I-L-L-E-R and she took no mercy and killed all of district 1 and 2 tributes in the blood bath.

Malbie shows us to our room and tells us dinner will be ready in 2 hours. i flop down on my bed and laugh. "That was not very lady like." she spats at me "well what are you going to do about it. thats what I thought now go back to polishing your self and shoo!" i say very lady like but i just get a glare. I go and take a shower and i push a bunch of random buttons and my skin is amazingly smooth and i smell like lemon cream. I walk over to the immense closet and pick out a simple pair of capris with a light blue tank top. I walk into the dinner room and sit down to ample dinner. There is Penne with Marinara, tuna rotini, Risotto, Chicken Parmigiana, Bruschetta, and some gooey warm bread sticks. I eat till i can't eat any more and take a sip of my Frozen mixed wild berry lemonade. The reaping come on and I'm exited to watch and see who my commotion is going to be. "Now holler if you see someone you want to alliance with." Nathan says in-between sips of his cherry wine. "District 1 and 2 look good!" i put out there. "yea but they're no challenge for us." Jonathan says smirking looking at me. I laugh and nod in approval and thats when we come on and Dang! I look good! The rest go by no one interesting but a strong looking buy from 11, Thresh looks ok and a girl scared out of her wits volunteers for her sister in 12. Even though she volunteers and she's from a poor district she's not a threat to me and she's going to be my kill in the blood bath.


	3. Trouble Maker

CHAPTER 3

"Where is it! Wheres my knife! You took my knife admit it!" The boy from 2, Cato I think was yelling at Ford, the boy from 6. I laugh at Cato because really he's acting like a toddler that got his little toy taken away.

"Bet you he's not going to like who really took his knife." Clove, the girl from 2 casually says pointing to the girl from 11, Rue was up in the netting of the celling holding the knife I think Cato was yelling for.

I let out a sigh,"Yea… he's not gunna like that." I snicker to Clove. I like Clove, she's scary and very good at throwing knifes and she never misses.

"So 2" i turn to her "you in for an alliance?" she thinks for a moment

"Sure you and your district partner?" "No, to me he's weak, have you scene him in training he's terrible at everything!" i say with pleasure because know he will be out in the bloodbath.

"Got it well, I'l see you at the back table for lunch." "Kay then." i say. As we finish up our conversation Cato is dragged away by peace keepers and I strut over to the the survival sections and learn about poisons and what plants are edible and different things that could help me.

"You're really good at identifying poisons." I declare to the red head girl from 5.

"Thanks, I'm Eysia, district 5." her voice is very fragile like if you spoke to harshly she would shatter into little pieces.

"Well, I just hope I don't have to kill you." she smiles a bit then nods and goes to a different station. I decide I want to mess someone up so I walk over to the spears where Marvel from district 1 is throwing some.

"Hey there!" i shout at him making him miss his target.

"Damn-it!" he yells. Yep I did what I wanted to do.

"What do you want little girl!" he barks at me. He's muscular but for a career, pathetic. And the comment about me being just a little girl pushed me off the edge.

"What did you say!" i hiss at him.

"Im sorry did I stutter? You heard me What do you want little girl!" I throw a punch at his face and he slams into the ground.

"Do you want to change your awnser?" i say sweetly. I notice that the entire gym fell silent and every one is watching me.

"What!" I scream. Everyone goes back to what they were doing but Clove, Cato, and Glimmer come over. I wipe the blood off my hand and Cato come to close to me. "Back. Off" i say. He hold his hands up in a surrender way and Glimmer helps Marvel.

"You got beat up by a girl thats 5 years younger than you Marvel!" Clove says in-between laughs.

"What did he do anyway?" Cato asks smirking.

"He called me a little girl and I am not going to take that!" I spat at him.

"Calm down there. Well we are ok with you joining our career pack, you're really good?" "Good?" i question as I brushing past them to the knifes where i find a mean dagger and I destroy 17 dummies when a lunch break is called. I go to the back table and sit in between Clove and Marvel. Oh I'm so going to be mean to him. Glimmer is talking about some girly girl thing that no one is interested in.

"There's nothing more boring than listening to people who talk merely to hear the sound of their own voice." I say in the direction of Glimmer. Clove starts laughing

"I like you Kai, if we wern't in the Hunger Games I would totally be friends with you" Marvel just scoffs.

"So you're Finnicks Odairs kid?" Glimmer asks.

"Yep he showed me how to do some mean moves with a trident." i say calmly because I hate it when I'm labeled as Finnicks kid. After lunch I do some more training till its time to go back and report to Vivien and Nathan. Oh I can't wait to tell them about training over dinner


	4. Neck Breaker

CHAPTER 4

Today is the opening ceremonies and I have been in the remake center for hours. My skin is impossibly smooth and my hair is silky and my blonde hair is glowing and i have some natural blonde highlights that are slightly different than my natural color. My legs are burning and the only hair left on me is on my head. "We are going to do an arch!" Caecilia yells

"No, we are doing them curved!" Fabius hollers

"Why don't we just clean them up!" Felix orders. they all mumble in agreement. They have been fighting over the shape of my eyebrows for 20 minutes. Once they finally get me all dolled up and tell me to wait for my stylist in a soft silky light blue robe I order some candy. Im eating some candy thats really sweet and it taste like cherry.

"Awe, so I got a beautiful tribute this year!" she says as she walks through the door. I'm surprised by how normal she looks because my prep team where green, red, and a strange light yellow color. But she has dark red hair, a lightly tanned skin tone, green eyes and i can't see any enhancements on her.

"My name is Livia, its nice to meet you Kai." I shake her hand

"Thank you" i say with as much politeness I can work up.

"Well you are quite beautiful so I think you opening ceremonies outfit will look amazing on you." I smile at her.

"Now let me help you into your outfit." I see part of the dress and its blue with some diamonds around the waist. Once I have every thing on I look in the mirror and realize how amazing I look. The dress is a strapless dark blue floor length dress but starting at the top of my thigh in the front the dress is cut out and the lower back is ruffled and there are diamonds across my waist. My shoes are silver high heels with diamonds all over them. I have diamonds bracelets, ring, and earrings and I have have a golden trident thats almost tall as me. My make up is all light natural pink and my long blond hair is straight and down. I look dangerous and amazingly beautiful.

"Wow." i whisper but loud enough for Livia to hear.

"You look great!" she says with a smile. I hear 3 very loud squeals and I turn to see my prep team is admiring me.

"Holy mother of Panam, Darling you look fabulous!" Caecilia squeals. "I told you the blue would look amazing!" Felix cheers.

"Now lets hurry on!" Malabie calls to us and i see Vivien smiling at me in the door frame.

"Come on princess we need to go!" Vivian hollers to me. I smile and as we go down through the elevator to the main floor and we go to the area where we get into our chariots and I see clove in a gladiator style outfit and she looks dangerous! But glimmer in a dark pink gown with not detail but some feathers at the bottom. Clove smiles when she sees me and gestures me to go over there. I walk over to her and when i get there i ask her "Why is Glimmer giving me evil looks?"

"She's jealous." she says as if its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Im 12?" i point out.

"Well she's not the center of attention anymore." I look around and notice that people are looking at me. yes, sponsors.

"Ok, everyone get in your chariots!" a man yells. I walk over to district 4's and Jonathan has a fisherman outfit but its styled amazingly and he also has a trident.

"Okay, you guy be proud your from district 4 and smile!" Nathan tells us before district 1 goes through the gates, then 2, then 3, then we go through and peoples screams get louder and some flowers get thrown to me and I see us on the screen and we look amazing. That is until district 12 come through and they are on fire! As soon as the parade ends Vivien and Nathan congratulate us but they are upset we were shown up by of all the districts 12! Im upset so i smash a vase on to the floor and watch it brake it into pieces and i see Clove, Cato, Glimmer, and Marvel looking at me but i don't care. A peacekeeper comes to escort me but that was a bad idea so when he get close enough I snap his neck and storm of to the elevator knowing all eyes are on me

.com/opening_ceremonies/set?id=48469386 Kai's outfit


	5. Damnable Lier

CHAPTER 5

Im sitting in the lobby of the hotel after a ample breakfast. Im watching all the capitol people and how we are their own little players to their game. They are all hideous with so many unnessesay surgeries and tattoos. Some look like animals and some look like their from another planet. Clove, Marvel, Cato, and Glimmer walk by me looking at me as if I committed a crime. Well, I guess I did but hey I do Not need to be escorted. I sit there looking at the creatures of the capitol until Nathan comes over to me.

"Time for training." he tells me. He wasn't to happy about my little out burst. He said he was disappointed in me. But, I shrugged it of and got on with my life. I guess I have to have my hands handcuffed behind my back and be escorted by some peacekeepers because I'm not trusted and I am a threat to other tributes. When I walk into training all the tributes are staring at me but the two from 12 look petrified. Good. They should be after stealing my spot light. The peacekeepers take off my handcuffs and I walk over and stand right next to the 12 girl. Ha! she's shaking now, and she nows I killed the peacekeeper over my anger at her. The instructor is telling us how to tie knots and every few seconds she will look at me to see if I'm going to kill her. When he's done with the lecture I walk over to the hand to hand combat and Cato is over there talking to the trainer.

"Wanna fight?" I offer him. he just smirks and walks over to me.

"You're on" he says. He takes a swing at my head and I duck just in time and I knee him in the stomach and he bends over for a second so I flip him over on to his back, grab a knife press it to his throat. "Dead" I almost whisper. I stand up and the trainer looks at me in disbelief and so does Cato. I strut off innocently to where Glimmer is doing archery.

"You're good!" I tell her. But thats a lie.

"Thanks" is all she has time to say before I walk to a station filled with axes. No one else is here so I pick on up and chuck it at the dummy and its head falls off. I imagine that its the girl from 12. I learned that her name is Katniss, what a stupid name.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Clove jokes from behind. I haven't spoke to Clove all day yet.

"I don't know" I laugh. We talk a little about who is going to be an easy target in the bloodbath. A lunch break is called and I get my food and go to the back table. "Hey, what happened after you killed that… peacekeeper?" Glimmer asks before I can even sit down. "Well…

-Flashback-

I run out of the elevator and storm into my room then locking the door behind me. I slam my fist into my wall and scream. "God that bitch!" I scream. District 12 stole MY spotlight MY time to shine and now I'm going to kill them for it. "Kai! Open the damn door!" Vivien yells at me but I ignore her and I break the tv by throwing my high heel at it then I smash some other furniture until I'm satisfied. I tell my self that I'm going to slaughter her. She's not going to have ANY mercy at all. I start to plan what I could do to her. I flop on my bed with an evil smirk on my face when the door is unlocked and some avoxes come and clean everything after they do I bark at them to get me something to eat. After I eat Vivien comes in, "You should learn to control your temper Kai." she glares at me as I lay on the bed and the blankets are puffed up all around me. "Well, he had it coming to hi-" "Kai, cut the crap and save it for the games!" is what I got.

-end of flashback-

"I just went back to my room and watched some tv" i lied. "Oh…" is all Marvel has to say. The rest of lunch They were Talking about what they should do for their time with the game makers and how this is going to be an amazing career pack. The next 2 days we have training and I do what I do, show off and scare people especially district 12. Ive been thinking about what I should do for my private session with the game makers. I think I'm going to throw some knifes and daggers. But Im going to get a good score in training


	6. Breaking

**Heres a long chapter for you guys!**

CHAPTER 6

Today is the day of our private training at about 5:00 so we have the day off until then. I want to go see if the other careers want to go do something. I want to go get in trouble so I pull off the delicate bedding and pull my head off the feathery pillow like a teenager with a hangover. I walk over to the elitist bathroom and look at the parade of buttons on a touch screen. I slip out of my shorts and tank top and take a shower. As I'm in the shower everything starts to smell like vanilla and strawberries. When I get out I look at some of the stuff on the counter and there is a mint looking thing that I pop in my mouth and it cleans my teeth and freshens my breath. I walk to the ruby colored closet and pick out an peach orange, blonde yellow, and tan floral shirt with some tan lace shorts and some lemon colored converse shoes. I go out to the dining room and sit down at the dinner table with Vivien, Nathen, Lavia, and who ever Johnathan's stylist is.

"Did you sleep well?" Vivien asks cutting into her ham.

"Yes, why?" I ask wondering why she would care how I slept.

"The district 2 mentors were fighting last night bout 1am, and I went down there and told them to shut the hell up!" Ha someone has a temper.

"Well I slept fine, where's Johnathan?" I question.

"He's going to spend the day in bed." Nathan replies.

"Well, Im going to head out don't wait up and I'll be back here 30 minutes before the sessions." I say after I eat breakfast and run out the door. I jump in the elevator and my first stop is to the lobby to meet Glimmer, Clove, Marvel, and Cato. When I get there I see Clove helping Marvel get off the ground.

"Did you get beat up by another girl Marvel?" I ask sweetly as possible as I walk over.

"SHUT UP!" He barks at me. God I can't wait to slice him up and stick one of my daggers through his throat until he chokes on his own blood. Clove looks at him and asks if he's ok.

"Im fine." he mumbles. I turn to Cato who is smirking from what ever happened with Marvel.

"What happened?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Glimmer was talking about how she lost weight and Marvel said 'oh so you took of your makeup?' so glimmer shoved him down." Glimmer scoffs then laughs. Clove looks pissed at the whole situation and has her arm on Marvels. As soon as she notices that I notice that there is something going on between them she drops her arm. I don't wanna be mean to Clove so I don't say anything.

"So what are we going to do today my fellow tributes?" I ask.

"Umm…" we all think for a little bit.

"I know, follow me!" I shout and run for the elevator while the other 4 run behind me.

"First," i say as soon as we get in the elevator, "we are going on district 6 floor and we are going to scare the living hell out of them." I say with an evil smirk. They all smirk and snicker.

"So whats the plan to scare them?" Cato asks me.

"We are going to pretend that we are going to try to kill Glimmer." I say.

"YES!" Clove and Marvel say in sync. Glimmer scoffs.

"Okay, lets go." As soon as the elevator door opens to level 6 Glimmer screams and runs down the hallway. I laugh and we all chase and scream after her going down all the halls and turning corners.

"We're going to kill you!" Clove says in a sing song voice. Marvel and Cato bang on all the doors when Clove tackles Glimmer.

"NOO HELP!" Glimmer shrieks trying to not laugh. The district 6 male mentor Porsche comes out along with the tributes Ford and Camry. Porsche won the games by taking water from the cornucopia at the bloodbath because most of the tributes died from dehydration, that year the arena was desert and most died from natural causes but when it was just him and the last tribute, he stabbed him with a highly poisonous scorpion. And also the girl mentor Civic came out of her room. She won by hiding the whole time then when it was just one other tribute she tackled him then shoved poison plants down his throat until he died. That year the arena was a marshy swap like area and then it was also just a concrete floor.

"Stop, Please!" she hollered. Some peace keepers came so we ran in to the elevators like there was no tomorrow and I slammed my hand on a button to go to the roof. The peace keepers almost got us but the doors closed just in time.

"Holy mother of Panam! did you see them shaking!" Glimmer said in-between giggles. We were all laughing until the elevator stopped and we walked around a little on the roof. Cato and Glimmer were screaming and looking at all of the capitol people having a parade for us. But, Marvel was holding Cloves face in his hands and he leaned in and kissed her. Cato and Glimmer didn't see them but I did. Thats my girl Clove." I smirked to my self and thats when I found a pool. God, have I missed the water. I remember going swimming with Bey, Misty and Mavrick.

~_FLASH BACK~ _

_"Bey!" I scream "I swear if you throw me in the ocean I'm goi-" The cool ocean water engulfs me in. I come up for water and I see Mavrick throw Misty in by me. "Are you coming in with us?" Misty asks as soon as she comes up for water. They jump in and they dare us to swim out as far as we can. We stayed up all right and watched the fireworks on the docks for the victory of Asherah. We would say that if one of us one that they would invite the rest of us to live with them. "One day, We will all be victors._

_~END OF FLASH BACK~_

I take my shoes off and dive gracefully in. When I come up from the water Marvel, Clove, Glimmer, and Cato are looking at me, they look at me the way my friends did at the pier on the docks. It brings back so many memories and I fight to hold back the tears.

"Are you going to swim?" I ask softy when all three of them pushed Glimmer in. I would laugh but it just brings back memories so I just give a weak smile, they all swim for what seems for hours but I sit on the side of the pool. I see Marvel come over to me. "Hey Kai, I know that you probably hate me but you just look really… down." I look into his emerald green eyes. "Im just missing family and... friends..." i say softy. He looks at me and tells me "Kai, I think you have a great chance at winning." he says it with a smile so I smile back. "Thanks Marvel." I say then he goes back to the rest of them. I look at the clock and its 4:45.

"Come on guys we have to get ready for our training session." We all get out and we are dripping wet in the elevator and it comes to a stop on 4.

"Well, scence this is the Hunger Games I hope you get a bad score." I say with a smirk as the elevator door shut. I walk down the halls looking at all the art and paintings. I stop at one of them. Its my mom… Its her poster, every victor get a poster of them selves in the games but its all edited so its really epic. My mom looks young and fierce. I trace her name at the bottom of the poster. _ANNIE CRESTA. _I start to miss my mom, a lot and I start to think about how my mom is handling this. She was traumatized by watching her district partners head be cut off and thats what drove her to insanity. Her husband and only love and to watch her suffer, kill and lose her mind when he couldn't do anything but send her things with the little sponsors she had. And now her only child gets to go on this train ride which she probably thinks is only going to wreak. I keep walking and I see my dads poster, I don't want to think about them anymore so I run by, to my room and thats when I feel tears running down my cheeks and I just want my mom and dad. I shove the door open, lock it then slam my self on to my bed and let all my tears out. I sit and cry for a little on my bed and an avox comes in sits on the bed by me and then she cradles me in her arms. Normally I would scream at her and tell her to get out but I don't, I burry my face in her neck and cry. Once I stop I see its 4:50 so I should get ready and the avow gets that so she sets my training outfit on my bed and walks out. I put my training outfit on and go wash my face. I have only cried one other time when some kids were bullying me and beat me so thats when I decided I was going to start training. I go to the elevator with Johnathan and as soon as we get to the area where we wait I sit Quietly listening to Atala. She has short brown hair in a pony tail and dark skin, she has her training uniform with the capitol seal on it.

"You will go in state your name and district then you will impress the game makers, wait for them to dismiss you then you're done." A loud robotic voice echoes over the room where we wait.

"District 1 Glimmer." Glimmer stands up and goes in. she takes about 10 minutes then walks out and goes to her compartment. The same thing goes on

"District 1 Marvel."

"District 2 Clove."

"District 2 Cato."

"District 3 Kodak." with

"District 3 Chip." Each takes about 10 minutes. Finally I hear

"District 4 Kai." I stand up and walk through the giant metal doors and ALL the game makers are waiting for me to entertain them.

* * *

**Reviews would be AMAZING! Thanks!**


	7. Do you still love me?

The heavy scent of over priced perfume overtakes my lungs and I can't breath. The game makers must bathe themselves in it because I can smell them all the way across the room. My heart rate picks up and other than the echoing of my shoes my heartbeat is the only thing I can hear. I stand before the game makers and look up.

"Kai Odair. District 4." I say as they nod. I know I should of practiced what I was going to do but I decided I would just wing it. My hair whips in my face as I spin on my heels and walk to the weapons. I let my fingers drift over the cold metal. My hands linger on a piece bronze. It is a shimmering axe. When I pick it up its heavier than I though but I lift it anyway. The sound of the game makers chattering stops as I stand 40 feet away. My hands shake a little bit but I ignore it. I raise my arm and throw the axe with all my might. I don't dare breath as I see where the axe landed. It only made it to the edge of the second ring to the center.

"Thank you darling." One of them says but the rest laugh.

"Please!" I beg, "Can I try again?" The same man stands and smoothes out his fur jacket.

"Return to your loving quarters please before you are escorted back." I feel tears burning in the back of my eyes. This can't happen! I won't get a good enough score and I won't have enough sponsors then I will die and never see my mom or dad again….. A cold chill runs up my spine and I run out the door. I get to the lobby part of the building and see Clove, Marvel, and Cato standing in a group laughing. I run as fast and quiet as I can to the elevator trying not to be noticed. I slam my hand on the 4 button and slump down against the wall. The elevator comes to a stop on the 3rd floor and an avox is waiting to get on. She awkwardly stands there while I'm sitting on the floor.

"What did you do?" I ask her not caring about the tears running down my face. She sympathetically looks down at me and hands we a handkerchief. I look at it and it is beautiful. It is a cream white handkerchief with a pink and blue rose sewed into the corner.

"Thank you." I whisper as the door opens to the 4th floor. I get up and walk to my room holding on to the handkerchief tightly. I open the door and go sit on the edge of the bed. I start to think. My guilt is overtaking me. _What if that peace keeper I killed had a family. What if that avox was friends with him. _ My tears come down faster so I put my head into the pillow. "I change my mind!" I scream into its silk. "I don't want this!" I don't want to be here. I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to, I don't want to, I don't want to! After I feel there are no more tears to shed I get up and walk over to the desk and pull out a pen and paper and start to write.

_Dear Father, _

_ I miss you so much. You can't even believe hows much I miss you. I will always remember the way you showed me how to swim and fish. Or when you would take me to the bonfires and showed me how to dance. These are the memories I want to remember. Not the ones where I would awake to you or mom screaming because of nightmares or when you would fight. Or the nights when mom would scream at you not to go but you left anyways. She told me that you just had to go help in the capitol but I know what happened behind the closed doors. Thats when she would scream at you and you would scream back and i tried and tried to not hear you guys but it was to loud for me to block it all out. I thought that after you and mom and Mags and everyone else won the games life would be great. But now I change my mind. This place is a living hell. I already have taken someones life and that is going to be the only one I want to take. So I made up my mind. Im not going to win dad. Im going to let someone else take the crown and go to their home. I will try to make it but I know I probably won't. I want you to remember the good memories not the bad ones. Not the screaming or the fighting or the crying. But just the fun ones. I love you and I want you to forgive me.._

_Love, _

_Your Dearest Daughter, Kai._

_I choke a sob down as I start to cry harder. A knock at the door tells me that its time to go watch the scores. I tie the letter up, put it under the pillow and walk out the door still clutching the handkerchief in my hand._


End file.
